


Exile

by Duetronomy (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Ranboo with baby what will he do
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Exile

There is a world where Tommy lurked in the shadows to get make his way to Tubbo, if things had gone differently. Nowadays Ranboo's arms are the ones that comfort him. Love him. They hadn't meant for things to turn into this but Ranboo was there for him. Ranboo defended Tommy and actually made a damn effort to see him. To check on him. 

Tommy loved him for it. 

Tommy crawls in from the open window into Ranboo's house. Ranboo looks over at him, sitting up on his elbows.

"Tommy?" They hadn't agreed to meet tonight. Definitely not here. If Dream ever found out, he'd go easier on Ranboo for being in Logstedshire than Tommy for being in L'manberg. It was safer.

"I missed you. Can I get in bed with you? Just before sunrise, I'll leave then" Tommy whispers.

Ranboo lifts the covers for him because he's weak and misses Tommy too.

Tommy takes off the little armor he was afforded and slides on the twin size bed as best he can, wrapping his arms around Ranboo's waist and placing his head on his chest.

They really did just plan to sleep but hands wandered and words were exchanged and pants came off and Ranboo fell asleep in his arms then woke up alone.

___________________

When Ranboo simply feels differently he chalks it up to lost of virginity. 

Then Tommy gets into trouble again and is no longer allowed to have visitors.

Ranboo grows more uneasy. As the weeks pile on his most distant fear is realized and only think of one person he could trust the most. His first and closest friend Nikki.

He finds himself hesitantly knocking on her door trying to act normal even thou there was no point.

She immidiately offers him a simple breakfast and sits him down at her dinner table.

"Nikki I really just had a question"

"Oh?"

"How do you um- How do you know you're pregnant?" 

Nikki simply stares at him as she hands him the plate.

She looks back and forth as if baffled.

"Ranboo, do you think you got someone pregnant?" She says in a voice that tries to sound hushed but fails completely.

"N-No I think I am" He blushes. He trust Nikki, he reminds himself. "I heard that it was less likely if it's your first time and I don't know it was late"

She places a hand on his shoulder and he tries not to cringe. 

"How long has it been since... ?"

"A little over a month"

"Are you not eating because you feel nauseas?"

He had completely ignored his plate.

"...Sometimes"

"Do you mind me asking who the other father is?"

Ranboo looks anywhere but her.

"Um... yes"

Nikki looks upset by that answer but before she can question him he burst into tears.

"Oh god" Ranboo mutters as he hides his face in his hands.

"Ranboo?"

"What am I gonna do Nikki?" Ranboo cries quietly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm here for you" 

Ranboo throws his arms around her in a tight hug.

______________

Sending word to Tommy wasn't an option at all. A letter was too risky, someone could read it. Telling him in person just wasn't allowed.

What if Tommy reacted negatively? Could he do this alone? What would Dream do? What would Dream say? 

It's been two months and he's become increasingly self-conscious. What if someone could see it? Was his stomach getting bigger or was he imagining it? Every look in his direction has him in a tizzy and people are starting to notice his increasing absence. 

Espicially Phil.

He knows it's just because they're neighbors and tries not to think of the likelihood of the sound of his morning sickness reaching Phil's house.

He passively asks me if I've been sick and a simple yes gets him out the door.

______________

Dragging himself to confront Dream came with a combined false courage made of exhaustion from panic and physical toll.

It wasn't very easy considering that it was more of a matter of catching Dream than it was simply walking up to you. If he's not with George and Sapnap,or even Punz, you weren't gonna spot him conveniently.

But there he was, just standing. Menacingly. Walking along on the main road.

"Dream"

"Hi Ranboo" He walks right past him, doesn't even spare a glance.

"Wait- no, actually Dream are you busy?"

Dream stops and stands there for a second before looking back to him. Looking a lil confused.

"Uh, not really"

"Do you have time to talk?"

Dream walks back to him slowly.

"What's up?"

"I have a problem. I'm pregnant" He has the audacity to whisper the word as he crushes his fingers nervously.

At first Dream simply thinks and stares. Then in turn he expresses confusion, alarm, disgust, and settles on worry. 

"Ranboo oh my god are you okay? Who- Who did that to you?" Dream says sounding horrified.

Deep breathe.

"...Tommy"

Dream is immediately angry. He scoffs.

"I'd never thought he'd do something so deplorable. I should've restricted him more-"

"Tommy and I have been... dating. Actually." 

"What?"

"I snuck him in months ago. Multiple times even"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need to go to him even if it means being exiled as well. I haven't even told him."

Dream debates what to do next.

"Well lets go see what your boyfriend thinks"

Dream drags Ranboo by the arm all the way to Logstedshire.

They find Tommy in Ghostbur's little camp site.

"Oh Hi Dream!" Ghostbur says with his usual little smile. He waves and Tommy looks back, a little startled to see Ranboo being walked to them by Dream.

"Ghostbur! Tommy! Look who I brought"

"Ranboo..." Tommy says worriedly.

"Your boyfriend." Dream pushes Ranboo forward.

"How did you found that out?" 

"I didn't find out anything, he told me"

Ranboo looks to the ground.

"Ranboo..."

"But it's alright he comes bearing good news" Dream smiles wickedly and stares at Ranboo.

Tommy looks between Dream and Ranboo as Ranboo tries to work up the courage.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant" 

Ghostbur gasps.

Tommy seems too shocked to say anything so Dream talks instead.

"Well, I'll leave you lovebirds alone and Ranboo-" Dream stares Ranboo down "I better not catch you outside of here"

Dream walks off into the Nether portal.

"Congratulations Ranboo" Ghostbur says.

Tommy, finally unfrozen, steps up to Ranboo and simply holds him. Puts his head on Ranboo's chest.

"I missed you so much" Tommy whispers and they share a kiss.

_____________

Tommy's tent is really only equipped to house one person but they make it work by sharing the bed.

Ranboo isn't big enough where sleeping is uncomfortable quite yet.

Tommy presses his hand against Ranboo's stomach.

"I can't believe there's a baby in there. My baby. Holy shit I'm gonna be a dad" 

_____________

A month goes by and Tommy's behavior has genuinely improved. Improved enough he was allowed to have visitors again.

Ranboo's belly was only notable when he stretched but it seems Dream didn't keep quiet about it since damn near everyone wanted to congratulate them in person.

Except Tubbo. They still aren't on great terms. 

I mean, it wasn't like a pregnancy was common in these parks.

_____________

When physical discomfort starts to plant itself in Ranboo by the 4th months, Tommy starts to tend to him on hands and feet. Demands to accompany Ranboo on any walks no matter how short and when Ranboo grows an affinity to apples, Ghostbur is demanded to care for him while Tommy looks for all the apples he can find.

When his baby bump starts to strain against his dress shirt, Ghostbur hands over his yellow sweater without any prompt.

They hold eachother late into the night. 

"Ranboo?" Tommy asks softly into Ranboo's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course" 

Tommy kisses Ranboo softly.

_______________

The wedding was hardly a wedding at all. It was small and very private. They couldn't be legally married since they couldn't just hop on over to L'manburg and have Tubbo acknowledge and certify it for multiple reasons but it was a marriage in a way that mattered.

Ranboo and Tommy held hands, facing eachother, infront of the beach. They wore flower crowns which Ghostbur made excitedly after they told him they were engaged.

Ghostbur as a witness to the wedding, announced them husband and husband and they exchanged a small diamond.

____________

By 5 months Ranboo really thought he was handling it well. Until he starts being able to feel the baby move and then all of his suppressed anxiety makes a comeback.

He'll have to give birth. A daunting task he had barely thought of until now. It's terrifying and exciting.

Waking up with a suspected fever that left him sleeping throughout the day had Tommy jumping to his feet.

He must've pulled off Ghostbur's sweater at some point from the heat and he'd wake up periodically to Tommy or Ghostbur trying to get him to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna finish this but I got too grossed out


End file.
